


J'ai besoin de toi

by LaFrenchQ



Series: Martin [2]
Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Fear of Coming Out, Longing, M/M, Pining
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFrenchQ/pseuds/LaFrenchQ
Summary: Le lendemain...





	J'ai besoin de toi

**Author's Note:**

> "Everyone knows about us!"  
> Tout le monde sait pour nous....  
> \- Suite de "3 months" -
> 
>  
> 
> Merci à @Fragolinette de m'avoir donné envie de publier cette suite ;)

Un bruit infernal traversa la tête de Yann : la radio.  
Blotti dans le cou de Martin, il soupira. Déjà….  
Il ne voulait pas aller travailler.  
Sa place était dans les bras de Martin et nulle part ailleurs.  
“Nulle part ailleurs”... cela lui fit penser qu’il avait rendez-vous avec Alain Chabat ce matin. Shit !  
La radio crachotait les informations du jour. Martin s’agita.  
_Non ! Ne bouge pas mon amour, s’il te plaît._  
\- Hmmmm ….radio…  
Yann se retourna à contre-cœur pour éteindre la radio d’un coup sec.  
Et reprit sa place, blotti contre Martin.  
\- Tu ne vas pas travailler ce matin..?  
Yann sentit comme un soupçon d’espoir dans la voie de son amant.  
Il soupira profondément :  
\- Si, malheureusement.  
Martin commençait à le couvrir de baisers légers sur le cou et les épaules.  
\- Je vais venir avec toi.  
Yann avala le peu de salive qui lui restait :  
\- Non, reste ici chéri. Repose-toi.  
Martin glissa une jambe sur les siennes :  
\- Je n’ai plus très envie de me reposer là…  
Oh god! il bandait déjà.  
Yann glissa une mains vers son bas-ventre et saisit le membre qui commençait à durcir.  
\- Hmmmm... Yanis...  
Martin approcha sa bouche de celle de Yann.  
\- Non .. je dois avoir une haleine d’enfer ...  
\- M’en fous…  
Et Martin posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Yann ouvrit grand la bouche pour goûter à nouveau son amant tandis qu’en bas, sa main s’activait.  
\- Hmmm... chéri..  
Les baisers de Martin se faisaient plus brûlants; il se positionna sur Yann pour mieux l’embrasser : le cou, l’épaule, la poitrine, un mamelon … Yann sentit son sexe se réveiller.  
Faire l’amour le matin, quoi de mieux ? Même si son anus était encore sensible, Yann était prêt à succomber aux caresses de son amant.  
Martin était revenu à sa hauteur et le fixait de son regard brun :  
\- Tu crois qu’on a le temps pour un petit câlin ?  
Le mot choisi fit sourire Yann mais son cœur se battait intérieurement avec sa raison : faire l’amour avec l’homme de sa vie ou aller travailler ? le dilemme était cornélien.  
Martin approcha ses lèvres de son oreille :  
\- Or just a blow job maybe ?  
Yann passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches : il allait devoir boire pour…  
\- From me.  
_Oh._  
Yann tourna la tête vers son amant. Martin le regardait en souriant. Yann sentit sa main lui caresser l’entrejambe. Il ferma les yeux de plaisir :  
\- Pourquoi pas..?  
Martin eut un léger rire avec ce bruit de gorge rauque que Yann aimait tant.  
\- C’est vrai que je ne me suis pas beaucoup occupé de ce petit appendice hier soir.  
\- Petit appendice ?? Hey !  
Yann entreprit de repousser son amant posé sur lui mais Martin lui saisit les poignets et les caressa :  
\- Pardon chéri, je plaisante...  
Martin reprit ses baisers le long du cou de Yann et descendit doucement vers son bas-ventre.  
Il dégagea les draps et s'installa entre les cuisses de son amant.  
Yann bandait mais pas encore à son maximum : Martin allait rectifier ça tout de suite.  
Il frotta son visage sur le sexe de Yann et inspira l’odeur qui se présentait à lui. Les sensations d’hier soir lui revinrent en force - à l’intérieur de son amant quand…  
Un bruit de gargouillis l'interrompit dans ses pensées.  
\- Désolé, j’ai un peu faim, s’excusa Yann.  
Martin soupira intérieurement et caressa avec douceur la queue devant lui et posa un baiser léger sur le gland qui commençait à émerger.  
\- On va aller déjeuner.  
Yann ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais la referma. Martin était le plus raisonnable d’eux deux.  
Martin sortit du lit le premier.  
\- Je prépare le p’tit déj. Tu n’as qu'à aller te doucher.  
\- Okay  
_Martin mon amour, reste ici. J’ai besoin…_  
Yann regarda son amant sortir de la chambre, prit une grande inspiration et se leva à son tour. 

Une fois sorti de la douche, Yann attrapa de quoi s’habiller dans sa chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine où il vit Martin, cette fois vêtu d’un boxer et d’un t-shirt ( _dommage_ ), en train de préparer un imposant petit-déjeuner.  
\- Je ne vais pas manger tout ça.  
\- Tu n’as pas mangé hier soir ; il faut que tu te nourrisses.  
\- Oui maman.  
\- Ha ha.  
Yann s’approcha du jeune homme et lui enserra la taille ; il sentit sur sa peau les odeurs de la nuit passée et son cœur se serra. Il murmura dans son cou :  
\- Je t’aime.  
Martin enserra les mains de son amant sur son ventre et murmura d’une voix à peine audible :  
\- Moi aussi.

Yann regarda ce qu’avait préparé Martin : du café, des céréales, des toasts, des bananes ...  
\- Des bananes ?  
\- Eh ben quoi ?  
Yann saisit un des fruits devant lui et commença à l’éplucher ; Martin le regardait, le sourcil interrogateur. Quand Yann mit le fruit à sa bouche et fit mine de le sucer, le jeune homme éclata de rire :  
\- Tu n’es pas possible toi !  
Yann mordit dans le fruit et but une gorgée de café pour le faire passer. Il se pencha sur Martin qui s’était installé à la table et murmura contre sa joue :  
\- Je vais y aller chéri. On se voit tout à l’heure pour la répétition?  
Martin eut une seconde d’hésitation:  
\- Okay baby.  
Il se releva et prenant son amant par la taille, l’embrassa goulûment. Yann se sentit faiblir. Quelques minutes de retard, ce ne sera pas grave après tout …  
\- A tout à l’heure.  
Martin avait pris sa voix la plus basse et rauque pour lui dire ces mots. _Salaud !_

Yann eut un léger pincement au cœur que Martin ne le retienne pas. C’était idiot. 

***

Yann travailla comme un forcené jusqu’à midi, buvant café sur café, fumant clope sur clope, se plongeant dans la préparation de l’émission : le problème était que une bonne partie de l’émission était centrée sur Martin, du moins sur ses reportages aux États-Unis, pleins de sujets que le jeune homme allait venir présenter.  
Difficile de ne pas penser à lui.  
Yann fut interrompu dans ses pensées par quelques coups frappés à la porte de son bureau. Hugo entra :  
\- Yann, on va manger un morceau à l’Ardoise. Tu viens ?  
\- Euh.. oui.  
Yann entendit la voix de Panayotis derrière Hugo.  
\- Hugo, est-ce que Martin a répondu à ton message ?  
\- Oui ! Il vient.  
_Shit._  
Yann saisit son téléphone et écrivit un sms rapide.  
[Tu viens manger avec nous ce midi?]  
[Oui Hugo m’a demandé. Je voulais te faire une surprise]  
[Okay ]  
[Ne t’inquiète pas. Je serai discret comme d’habitude.]  
Yann sentit son cœur se serrer.  
[Ça…] _Efface._  
[Je …] _Efface._  
Il ne savait pas quoi dire. La panique commençait à monter. 

***

Yann rejoignit les autres.  
Il savait qu’à la minute où il verrait Martin, il aurait envie de s’approcher, de le toucher.  
_“Tout le monde sait pour nous.”_ Les mots de Martin lui revenaient en mémoire.  
Mais si jamais quelqu’un les prenait en photo…  
Yann avait la tête qui tournait. 

Ils arrivèrent au restaurant. Martin n’était pas encore là. Yann se dit que, s’il choisissait déjà sa place entre deux personnes de l’équipe, il éviterait la possibilité d’être à côté de Martin…  
\- Ah ben quand même !  
Il entendit les cris d’enthousiasme qui saluèrent l’arrivée de Martin.  
Le cœur de Yann bondit dans sa poitrine.  
Dans la cohue pour s’installer, Martin se retrouva à côté de lui.  
\- Hey…  
Sa voix, son odeur, son parfum.  
\- Hey.  
Ne pas le regarder, ne pas le regarder...  
\- Ça va ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Martin, ramène tes fesses, qu’on cause !  
Hugo interpellait Martin, gesticulant pour qu’il vienne s’installer à côté de lui. Martin eut un petit sourire :  
\- J’arrive !  
Martin s’installa à côté de son ami.  
Valentine prit le bras de Yann et désigna la place à côté de Martin.  
\- Tu viens t’asseoir?  
La gorge serrée de Yann l’empêchait de parler.  
Tout le monde était quasiment installé ; il ne restait qu’une place ...à côté de Martin.  
Il s’y glissa, les joues brûlantes. Quelqu’un va dire quelque chose...  
Non, la conversation battait son plein entre les membres de l’équipe; personne ne faisait attention à lui.  
\- Bon ! Tout le monde prend le menu du jour, ça sera plus simple pour les comptes !  
Des cris de protestation s’élevèrent.  
\- Hein ? Non ?  
Hugo était hilare. 

Yann ne prêtait pas attention aux discussions.  
La seule chose qui comptait était à côté de lui, si proche que leurs épaules se touchaient.  
Yann sentait sa chaleur, son shampoing...  
Il portait sa chemise bleue nuit qui le rendait si incroyablement sexy. Il l’était déjà sans ça, de toutes façons.  
Yann avait du mal à respirer.  
Martin se tourna vers lui :  
\- Ça va ? redit-il à voix basse.  
\- Oui je …  
Yann fit l’erreur de le regarder.  
Leur regard s’accrochèrent. Il y avait tellement de tendresse dans les yeux de Martin que Yann se sentit vaciller.  
Martin, qui s’était appuyé sur ses coudes pour lui parler discrètement, se pencha en arrière sur son siège et glissa ses bras sous la table.  
Yann sentit une main prendre timidement la sienne sous la table.  
_Non non non…_  
Il se laissa faire.  
Les doigts de Martin caressaient doucement sa paume.  
Yann aurait voulu, d’un coup de baguette magique, qu’ils se retrouvent seuls dans ce restaurant pour qu’il puisse se pencher vers son amant et enfin, enfin ! poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
\- Yann, tu prends quoi ?  
La voix de Valentine le fit sursauter.  
\- ...Je vais prendre ma salade habituelle.  
Martin le regarda sans rien dire mais Yann vit la réprobation dans ses yeux :  
\- Tu as mangé quelque chose dans la matinée ?  
Avant que Yann puisse répondre, Hugo intervint, narquois :  
\- Oui du café. Des clopes au café.  
La tablée éclata de rire. Martin resserra son étreinte sur la main de Yann.  
\- Bon, on mange ici ? J’ai faim moi !  
Les conversations reprirent. 

Yann essaya de plaisanter avec les uns et les autres comme si de rien n’était. Comme si l’homme de sa vie n’était pas en train de lui caresser la main ou de lui triturer le genou. 

\- Hello tout le monde !  
Vincent venait d’entrer dans le restaurant. Hugo l’apostropha :  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? Je croyais que tu pouvais pas venir ..  
\- Ah mon chéri... je me suis libéré. Que ne ferais-je pas pour être avec toi ?!  
Les répliques fusèrent entre Hugo et Vincent alors que ce dernier prenait place à la table. Il fit le tour de la table du regard et ses yeux s’arrêtèrent sur Yann.  
\- Yannick ! Comment ça va ??  
\- Très bien Vincent, merci.  
Yann soutint le regard de Vincent. Il redoutait son ironie dévastatrice. Si jamais….  
Mais non. Vincent le fixa quelques secondes puis son regard se posa sur Martin.  
\- Oh Martin, je ne t’avais pas vu. Où te cachais-tu ?  
\- Ha ha.  
Les plats ayant été apportés, les discussions laissèrent place à la dégustation.  
Martin piochait dans sa pizza tout en jetant des coups d’œil furtifs à Yann, qui ne semblait pas avoir touché à sa salade.  
Martin se pencha vers lui et murmura :  
\- Chéri, il faut vraiment que tu manges ; tu ne vas pas tenir le coup jusqu’à l’émission.  
Yann se sentait ridicule ; Martin redoublait d’attention pour lui et lui n’en tenait aucun compte.  
Il attaqua sa salade avec force. 

***

Le déjeuner prenait fin.  
\- Martin, tu reviens avec nous ?  
\- Oui, faut que je prépare mon voyage chez les Russkofs.  
\- Arrête de parler comme un vieux!  
\- Désolé si j’ai de la culture moi !  
Le sourire aux lèvres mais le cœur serré, Yann écoutait Hugo et Martin se charrier sur le prochain voyage de ce dernier.  
Martin allait repartir.

****


End file.
